<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dreams a serpent knows by Arcafira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561034">the dreams a serpent knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira'>Arcafira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Ficlet, Food, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Sleepwalking, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aziraphale discovers that Crowley sleepwalks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dreams a serpent knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Guess the Author event on the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord server. For the event, each fic should be 500 words or less. The prompt for this round was 'dreams.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demon not only sleeps and dreams, Aziraphale discovers after several nights at Crowley’s flat. He sleepwalks.</p><p>Nights leading up to this one have been peaceful, both of them settling into the new routine of sharing space. Aziraphle sits up in bed and reads through the night while Crowley curls his long limbs around him. In the morning, they dip down to a cafe for breakfast. In such a short amount of time, it’s what Aziraphale has come to expect, so he doesn’t know what to think when Crowley bolts upright in bed one night.</p><p>Uncharacteristically stiff-spined and calculated, the way he moves recalls the postures of the possessed. Witnessing it the first time chills Aziraphale. If Crowley weren’t a demon himself, possession might be a genuine worry. As it is, Aziraphale works up the courage to follow him from the bedroom.</p><p>It’s unsettling to see Crowley move without saunter or sway, as if walking really is just a means of getting where one needs to go. As Aziraphale trails at a distance, thinking again disapprovingly of how much colder Crowley’s decor--or lack thereof--seems at night, the reality of the thing crystalizes.</p><p>“You’re a somnambulist!” says Aziraphale.</p><p>“What’s that, angel?” Crowley mumbles.</p><p>Aziraphale hurries to his side. “My dear, you’re sleepwalking,” he insists, gently but firmly gripping Crowley’s shoulder.</p><p>Crowley stares ahead, eyes open but unseeing. “What d’you fancy for breakfast?” he asks, words blurred by sleep.</p><p>“I don’t-- Dear boy, it’s nearly three in the morning!”</p><p>“Right.” A smile twitches his lips. “The usual.”</p><p>Aziraphale, bemused, lets him go and follows to the kitchen where Crowley begins extracting all manner of things from the cabinets. He takes down a wine glass and locates a whisk that Aziraphale doesn’t think was there before. Finds living lettuce and rustic mushrooms in the fridge.</p><p>“Crowley--” Aziraphale starts, but the demon is already shredding the lettuce into the wine glass and topping it with mushrooms. He does this without looking, his hands efficient and mechanical. He attempts to whisk the vegetables and only succeeds in mashing them into the wine glass. He’s about to pour almond milk in next, and Aziraphale foresees a culinary horror worse than any nightmare he’s recently had. In a second, he’s by the demon’s side, carefully extracting the wine glass and milk carton from his hands.</p><p>“You’ve done quite enough, I should think,” he says.</p><p>Crowley blinks down at him--truly seeing him for the first time--then to the mess he’s made. “Wha?”</p><p>Aziraphale can’t suppress the chuckle that bubbles up. “I wonder the same.”</p><p>“I was-- We were--” He starts and stops and frowns, steadies himself against the counter with a sigh. “I have this dream every night, vivid as anything.”</p><p>“A dream where you make mushroom lettuce soup?”</p><p>“Where I make breakfast for you. In a cottage by the sea.”</p><p>Whatever Aziraphale was going to tease next evaporates. He can already imagine the water, the sky, the wind.  “Oh. That--that sounds lovely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>